ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy (Mini-Series)/Transcript/Part 2
Previous - 1 - Next - 3 Everybody hates Lorcan Serena rejects Lorcan Monika appeared His friends attempt apologize At lunch, Lorcan's walking through the cafeteria to get a good seat, He sees Calem, Serena, Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren and Bianca watching him but he continues walking. *Hilda: Lorcan, Do want to eat with us? *Calem: We can talk about your problem, if you want. *Cheren: We care about you. Lorcan continued walked away to a clear table. *Bianca: Well that didn't work. *Hilbert: He won't even talk to us. How am we going to apologize to him if he won't even talk to us? *Hilda: I don't know ,maybe we should send him something. He'll know how sorry we are for not believing him. *Serena: Yeah. I feel stupid after I rejected him. Maybe i can try and talk to him. Tierno sees him and walked to him. *Tierno: What's going on? *Lorcan Darcy: Turns out, they don't believe me after my problems in my last seven schools. *Tierno: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I thought they were my friends. *Tierno: And then they turn their backs on you. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah but What should I do? Overcome my fears or leave? *Tierno: It's okay. I can help. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Tierno. it means a lot. I gotta go. Catch you tonight? *Tierno: Yeah. Lorcan walked out of the Cafeteria to go to the gardens to spend some time alone. He listen to his music alone. He sees the girls walking by and sees him listening to his music. Serena felt guilty but walk away. Calem goes to him. *Calem: Hey Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Calem. *Calem: Listen man, uh, I'm sorry about what happened. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah right. *Calem: No really, I am. I feel bad! I know what we done to was wrong but can you just hear us out? *Lorcan Darcy: Calem, you hurt me. *Calem: I know. Let's just put it behind us so we can be friends. *Lorcan Darcy: No. Lorcan walked away and see Serena. *Lorcan Darcy: And nice try Serena! And i won't forgive you! Lorcan walked back to his dorm to pack his things to go home. Serena rush in. *Serena: Lorcan, I'm sorry for... going somewhere? *Lorcan Darcy: Home. *Serena: Oh, uh, when-when are you coming back? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. I might stay for a couple of days til the end of the first year. *Serena: What? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, y’know at first I thought i was gonna give you a chance until til y'know. *Serena: Look, I say i'm sorry. What do you want me to say? *Lorcan Darcy: Nothing. Ever since you rejected me, I felt lonley And i don't want to kill someone that's more beautiful like you. So, I’ll see ya. *Serena: Look, I know what it is to be a friend, I just-I just screwed up! I never know you had a crush on me. *Lorcan Darcy: You do now. And now, I'm leaving. *Serena: Okay so, It's been a hard first year since Monika locked you in here and everyone's laughing at you. *Lorcan Darcy: When Monika tortures me, and I was locked in the classroom for like six hours, you know what I was doing in there all that time? I was trying to say that I love you. But if would’ve know what kind of friend you were gonna turn out to be, I wouldn’t have worried about it so much! See you around! Serena has feelings for Lorcan Calem's Advice Lorcan's walking out of the academy and sees Calem. *Calem: Lorcan, you're leaving? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, away from you. *Calem: Look, just hear me out, we were worried and upset because we put our dreams on hold to help you try to get your revenge. And I promise, next time when something's very wrong, we will help you. *Lorcan Darcy: That's not the point Calem. The point is you lied. *Calem: I know. You're right. Look, just don't go. I said i'm sorry. Don't you believe in second chance? *Lorcan Darcy: No. I don't want to be a trainer anyway, i was born in this region six years before my family died. *Calem: Really? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. *Calem: You go get over your fears, Lorcan. When you removed your bandages, you will be more awesome than you used to be. And can I give you a piece of advice? If you're in Hoenn and fight your bullies, uses the moves i've showed you, that will help you out. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Calem. I'll start with Kanto where that giant man-eating plant is, then Johto where the Robot is and then I'll go to Hoenn. *Calem: You'll do that. Good luck out there. Lorcan walked out of school for a while to go back to his home. *Calem: Good luck, You're the only hope, Cillian... Lorcan's removing the bandages Lorcan's laying in his room after he got home from school, he felt betrayed, broken and depressed after what happened. He sees his reflection in the mirror and some scissors on the table. He decides to take Calem's advice and remove the bandages around his face. His hair is now black and his entire skin is now white. His eyelids are now red. Going Hardcore Lorcan becomes Cillian Lorcan's at home in the Kanto Region to see his foster mother. *Lorcan Darcy: No way. I'm not making her life as ugly as mine, mom. *Lorcan's Foster Mother: It can't be that bad. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm a monster. Lorcan takes off his hood and shows her his new face. *Lorcan's Foster Mother: Ah yes. It's a mistake. *Lorcan Darcy: No it's not. And the only monsters who can fix this fugly mug is the brown shitstick from the horror show, and they're in six different regions. And now there's one thing left to do. *Lorcan Darcy: Get revenge *Lorcan's Foster Mother: Go back to school *Lorcan Darcy:: What? *Lorcan's Foster Mother: Tomorrow, you're going to school. *Lorcan Darcy: No, well right after my last six fears. And Calem accidentally name me "Cillian". *Lorcan's Foster Mother: Did he call you "Cillian"? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. *Lorcan's Foster Mother: I had a son named Cillian but... I didn't bring him home because he was stillborn. *Lorcan Darcy: Whoa. Mom, *Lorcan's Foster Mother: Yeah? *Lorcan Darcy: Do you think I can change my first name to Cillian? *Lorcan's Foster Mother: You can if you want. It can be a best idea ever. Battling his fears. From Viridian Forest to Terminus Cave Lorcan, now Cillian, arrived back to Viridian Forest in the Kanto Region where he quickly encounters a Man-Eating Plant. *Cillian Darcy: So we meet again! *Man-Eating Plant: Oh, You're just in time, I'm about to eat you! *Cillian Darcy: Too bad, now Die! The Plant attacks to eat him, but Lorcan successfully dodges the attack before the fight begun where he grabs his amp to hit the plant, overcome his botanophobia. The scenery changes, now Lorcan climbing up a tree in Ecruteak City in the Johto region. *Cillian Darcy:Target reconfirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Payback INEVITABLE. He sees the robots gone haywire and decides to fight them but The robots, and they strike back with their lasers just as Lugia flies by, sending him flying and uses his powers to destroyed the robots, overcome his robophobia Now Lorcan's battling his bullies, who are happened to be girls, outside of the Weather Institute at Route 119 in the Hoenn region, Lorcan's using the moves Calem taught him. *Hana Midorikawa: No one wants to date a dork like you. *Cillian Darcy: You're the bigger dork than i am. *Hana Midorikawa: You take that back right now! *Cillian Darcy: Never! Let's fight. The two battling make their way across the nearby wooden bridge while being observed by Latios and Latias. Suddenly the battle causes the bridge to start collapsing, making both of them rush to the other side to avoid falling down. Lorcan won the fight and overcome his gynophobia. Outside of the Snowpoint Temple in the Sinnoh region, Lorcan is battling a Spiderbots, whose toybots keep attacking it with his powers. The commotion, however, causes The Spider Queen to wake up and emerge from the temple. After easily smacking the Spiderbots aside and shrugging off Lorcan, she unleashes a devastating attack around herself. He mades his attack by defeat her with his thunder storm, overcome his arachnophobia. In the Desert Resort in the Unova region, Lorcan enter the Relic Castle. heaccidentally falls into a sand pit, causing it to fall into a deeper part of the castle, where it comes face to face with a Clown. He attacks Cillian with loud music blast, but Lorcan uses his amp on a floor tile, using it to block the attack. Lorcan then counterattacks with his own Volt Tackle, defeating Octavio, overcome his coulrophobia. Now in the Terminus Cave in the Kalos region, Lorcan's riding a mine cart while being attacked by an man in flying armor. He attacks him with a narrowly missing Dragon Pulse of his own, while Lorcan strikes him with his amp. The attack momentarily grounds the hunter, but he quickly recovers, now attacking with his own boomburst. Before the attack can hit, however, Lorcan counters with his own Thunderbolt, defeating the hunter, overcome his fear of being chased. *Cillian Darcy: I did it, i've overcome all of my phobias! I won. Up next, my final fear. Monika showed her true colors Encounter the Strict Teachers Cillian rescues Serena Monika becomes Hackerette Cillian arrived back to the Kobukan Academy to take on Monika once and for all and save everyone he cares about. He sees the assembly hall covered in vines. He sees a girl with a long coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks and blue-tipped slippers. *Cillian Darcy: Monika, I should've known you've been all this. *Monika: Oh, Lorcan my love. How delightful to see you again after a year. *Cillian Darcy: Why are you doing this? *Monika: Well, I want to do this to be with you again. Tell me Lorcan, do you love me? The students and staff of Kobukan Academy watched them encountering each other. *Cillian Darcy: No. I don't. I am never interested with schools and i never will be. You, Monika, are a monster. *Monika: Tell me, What is your name? *Cillian Darcy: The name's Darcy, Cillian Darcy. Everyone's shocked what he become, a warrior and a demonic person. *Monika: Well Cillian Darcy, You will feel the wrath of Hackerette! The Violent Showdown Cillian and Hackerette's battle has begun in the assembly hall. Cillian uses his Amp to hit Hackerette. Blue and Hilbert sees the others watching the fight. *Blue Oak: Hey gramps, what's going on? *Professor Oak: Lorcan has returned in his new look and now he's fighting Monika. *Blue Oak: Let's see. Cillian swing his amp. Monika's left arm turns into a chainsaw to kill him but he dodged and ends up in a sword clash. He use his powers to paralyze her right leg. *Monika: Why did you do that? *Cillian Darcy: This is revenge. You were obsessed with me and I'm planning on delete you. *Monika: Don't... you can do this to me. I.... I love... you. *Cillian Darcy: I don't. Monika shocked along with everyone else. Monika screams in pain as she becomes a demon, her legs becomes a purple spider legs and gain robot eyes. All the vines wrapped around her body and her teeth becomes sharped. Monika successfully becomes Hackerette. *Hackerette: That's better. Now let's finish this, Cillian Darcy, with the school is on fire! Hackerette pressed the button as the bomb and gas tank exploded around the school. The bell rings that the school is on fire. *Calem: Everybody, run! All the students and staff are running out of the school, leaving Cillian and Hackerette behind to finish the fight. Delete Monika.char? Cillian defeats Monika in the battle but Kobukan Academy is still on fire. *Cillian Darcy: Come on! We got to get out of here. *Monika: L...Lorcan, I'm sorry for what i've done. You are such a detective and you solve the case. That is why, i wrote a poem, i want to read it to you but i couldn't but you got expelled. Listen to this. Monika holds up her poem. It saids in silent Pen in hand, I find my strength. The courage endowed upon me by my one and only love. Together, let us dismantle this crumbling world. And write a novel of our own fantasies. With a flick of her pen, the lost finds her way. In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day. After all, Not all good times must come to an end *Cillian Darcy: Monika... I'm so sorry but it's over. It's for the best. *Monika: Yes. Forgive me Lorcan, It wasn't your fault. I am so sorry for manipulating you. *Cillian Darcy: Huh? *Monika: To make it up, please delete my file. File called monika.chr and Lorcan has to choice to delete. Yes= Cillian decides to delete it, Monika smiles in tears as she fades away. It seems her consciousness still exists. Then after a bit of talking she realizes that what she has done was wrong. He escaped from the school as it's burning to the ground. |-|No= Cillian decides not to delete it but to stay with her for one last kiss before he shot her with his gun as the school continue to burning into blaze. The Students and Staffs watches the school on fire. *Professor Oak: Is anyone still in there? *Blue Oak: Gramps, Lorcan and Monika are still in there! *Serena: Oh no. Lorcan. What happened then? After the firefighters and the Water-typed Pokémon pour out the fire, Professor Oak, Calem, Serena, Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, Blue and Leaf are looking around to find Cillian. If Cillian deleted Monika.char= Serena sees Cillian passing out but he survived the fire. *Serena: I've found him! The others run to Serena as he woken up. The others smile that he survived. *Cillian Darcy: Guys? *Blue Oak: Lorcan! *Hilda: We're glad that you're okay. You are right all along about your phobias and we are so sorry. *Leaf: Yes *Bianca: We really are. *Serena: Yeah, We made a mistake. And i'm sorry for rejecting you. Serena kiss Cillian in the cheeks seven times. *Cillian Darcy: Get off of me, girl. *Serena: What? *Calem: Buddy, why're you being mean now? *Cillian Darcy: She had her chance with me and now she blew it. *Serena: Wha...? *Cillian Darcy: I rather stay away from you guys than forgiving you. *Professor Oak: Lorcan, I'm taking the betrayal back. I want you to come back here for your second year. *Cillian Darcy: You’re sorry? And by bribing me, you think this will all be over? *Professor Oak: I'm not bribing you. You must come back here, next year, please Lorcan. *Cillian Darcy: That twerp Lorcan doesn’t exist anymore. This is my true form, the name’s Cillian Darcy or CARNAGE! Cillian flies away from Kobukan academy and the Kobukan region for good and disappeared in thin-air. |-|If Cillian didn't deleted = Professor Oak and Serena sees Monika's dead body on stage but there's no sign of Cillian. Serena goes back to the others. *Calem: Well? *Serena: Monika's dead... and Lorcan's missing. *Cheren: He's gone? *Bianca: Oh my god and without saying goodbye. Professor Oak walked out of the school. *Professor Oak: He's escaped. *Hilbert: What do you mean? *Professor Oak, I've found the footage of the battle, he shot Monika before i've found this grafitti on the wall. He calling himself, Cillian Darcy before he made an escape. *Hilda: Where is he anyway? *Professor Oak: Wherever he is, he won't be able to hide from us. We have to chase him. Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now so we'll hunt him. *Calem: Why? *Professor Oak: Because he can take it because he's not a hero. he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector, he's the Demon of Kobukan Academy called Cillian Darcy or we like to call him, Carnage. Ending Category:Cillian Darcy (Mini-Series)